A very Special Birthday Present
by alphacommander
Summary: Carolyn gets a very special present on her Birthday.


Disclaimer: The characters of The Ghost and Mrs. Muir are not mine, they belong to 20th Century Fox and David Gerber Productions. I only borrowed them and will return them unharmed from whence they come. The storylines and character development belong to the author and may not be used or added without the express permision of the author.

Many thanks to Susan G. for her editing. And a very special thanks goes to Linda who had given me her permission that I was allowed to use the name **'Denis Leevey' **for this story. She has created and used this name in her very magnificent _GAMM Fanzines story **'THE PORTRAIT'**_ .

A Very Special Birthday Present

Candy had a great idea for the present she would gave her mother this year on her birthday. The present would be a portrait of her and Jonathan with Captain Gregg behind them. Brightly smiling, she had come home from school after finding out who could do that painting without having to really face the spirit of the Captain. The new teacher at the high school wasn't only an art teacher but an professional artist too.

Candy had found out that Ms Susan Leevey was a descendent of the artist 'Denis Leevey' who had painted Captain Daniel Gregg's portrait about a hundred years ago. Knowing that fact, she had asked Ms Leevey if she would consider a special commission. Susan had agreed but only under the condition that she have the opportunity to take a closer look at the Captain's portrait which her ancestor had painted. Candy had approved that without knowing if Captain Gregg would give his permission.

She found Daniel alone in the alcove. "Captain, may I speak with you?"

Daniel looked up. "Of course you may, Candy. What's the matter? Something wrong at school?"

"No, Captain there is nothing wrong at school but there's something I want to discuss with you."

"Well, let it out." he encouraged her.

"Captain, you know Mom's birthday is in four weeks."

"Yes, I know that, my dear. But why are you telling me that? I don't understand. Do you want my assistance finding a fitting present for her?"

"Well, actually yes. I need your assistance -- not by finding the present but in another way." Candy looked for the words and then found them. "I thought of surprising Mom with a special painting."

"A special painting, Candy! What kind of painting have you thought of? I know you and Jonathan haven't much money to buy one."

"No, I haven't thought of buying one, it was more a thought of painting one. Don't look so shocked. What I mean is that there is a artist at our high school who is also teaching all sorts of arts. And she is willing to do a special painting of Jonathan and me with you behind us."

Before the girl could continue Daniel interrupted her. "Did you really say SHE?" His face darkened a bit when remembering what Candace's last words had been. "Candy, you know perfectly well that no one can paint a ghost like me and I'm not willing to show myself to this female artist."

"Oh come on, Captain, calm yourself. I never have really thought of you showing yourself to her. Please listen to me and then you will understand what I'm trying to tell you."

"Very well, I will listen to you," he said in a smoother voice now.

"First, you will like her because she is a descendent of 'Denis Leevey'. I believe that's the man who painted your portrait a hundred years ago. I think you remember him very well. Second, Ms Susan Leevey has told me that she can paint you without really having to face you personally. She only wants to take a closer look at your portrait, that's all."

Daniel interrupted again. "You mean she can paint me by only looking at my portrait? And you are sure that this Ms Leevey is a real descendent of the artist 'Denis Leevey'? "

"Yes Captain, that's what I mean and believe me, I'm really very sure she is a descendent of that artist. And she is very professional like her ancestor. Now, what do you say, Captain? Has she your permission to come here to take a look at your painting?"

"Well, since the painting is a present for your lovely mother, you can invite Ms Leevey to take a closer look at my portrait. Wait a moment, you haven't told me where all the meetings are supposed to take place. You know your mother will be still around all the time so you can't have the sittings in this house."

"Of course, Captain. But the meetings shouldn't be a problem because Ms Leevey wants to paint the portrait at her house."

"Well, that's good. But remember, she has only my permission to take a look at my portrait but not to take it away from Gull Cottage. Do I made myself clear, young lady?" Daniel warned the girl.

"Of course you do, Captain. And I promise that she will not get the opportunity to take your portrait with her." Candy said happily.

Just then, Carolyn appeared in the entry way of the alcove. "What are you talking about, Candy? Why should anyone get the opportunity to take the Captain's portrait away from this house and who?"

Candy and Daniel winced at the sudden sound of Carolyn's voice. "My dear, hasn't somebody told you that eavesdropping isn't very ladylike?"

"Captain, you are avoiding me." Carolyn was a bit angry, but seeing she wouldn't get a clear answer from her daughter and Daniel, she dropped the subject. "Well, young lady, have you finished with your homework yet?"

"Ah, but Mom..."

"No 'ah, but Mom...'! Up with you and don't you dare come downstairs again before you're finished with your homework. Have I made myself clear?" Carolyn spoke in a very determined tone to her daughter.

"Yes, Ma'am." Candy saluted and ran out of the room.

"Well, now that we are both alone, Captain, what kind of secrets are you and my daughter trying to keep from me? I'm waiting! And don't you dare try to say you haven't any secrets!"

"My dear, your mood tells me that your writing isn't going very well." Daniel tried to steer the conversation into another direction. "Maybe you should take a break from your writing for awhile and relax."

"Captain, you're avoiding me again." Seeing his expression change, she dropped the subject. "Okay, you are right. My writing isn't going very well. But I can't relax like you suggest because I need the money."

"Nonsense, my dear. Please listen to me. A bit of relaxing will do you good and spirit away the cobwebs around your mind, believe me."

"Captain, are you trying to tell me I should take a walk down the beach right now?"

"Yes, and I would be pleased to accompany you."

"Great, meet me down at the beach." Happily, Carolyn hurried out of the living room to fetch her jacket.

The following day, a knock at the front door got Martha's attention while she was preparing the dinner for the family. She went to the door and opened it. Before her was standing a pretty young lady. "Who are you?" the housekeeper asked.

"I'm Ms Leevey, Candy's art teacher." Susan answered and then asked. "May I ask with whom I have the pleasure to speak?"

"I'm Ms Grant, the housekeeper." Ms Grant answered richly.

"Oh yes, of course. I should have recognized you because Candy has told me you were such a good cook. Well, Candy has invited me to take a look at Gull Cottage, so may I can come in, please?"

"Oh yes, please do come in."

Martha had just closed the door behind them when Candy came running down the stairs. "Ms Leevey, glad you have found your way here! The portrait you are looking for is hanging in the living room. Would you please follow me?" The girl was very excited.

Martha, extremely dumfounded, shrugged her shoulders and went back into the kitchen.

Once in the living room, Susan immediately took a closer look at the captain's portrait. "Oh, what a magnificent portrait of Captain Gregg. My great-grandfather, Denis Leevey, was a very excellent portrait artist. Now I understand why you want that it to look like this sea captain is really standing behind you and your brother on your painting. Candy, I must take this portrait off the hook." Suddenly a cold shiver ran down her back. "Brrr, it's getting a bit chilly in here. Or is it only my imagination?"

"Well, actually, Ms Leevey, I'm not so sure you really should take the portrait off the hook." Candy looked around and saw the captain standing by the curtain of the alcove and shooting a warning glance at her. "Maybe you should just leave it in his right place."

"Oh well, maybe you are right. But let me make some outlines of the original portrait."

Daniel nodded his agreement. And Candy addressed Susan. "Why not? I think that's okay."

Susan made some quick outlines of the Captain's portrait. After she had finished she said. "Okay, I've finished. I think these few outlines of the captain are all I need to paint him. But Candy, you and your brother have to come to me and sit for the painting."

"Oh yes." Candy agreed. "Would it be all right if we come to you this Saturday for the first meeting?"

"That would be marvelous. Candy, remember, we haven't much time for the painting."

Just then, Carolyn came to the doorway of the living room and had hear Ms Leevey's last word. "May I ask what painting you both are talking about?"

"Mom, I didn't expect to see you downstairs before dinner. Well anyway, now that you here, may I introduce you to my art teacher, Ms Susan Leevey?"

"Well nice to finally meet you, Ms Leevey. I'm....."

"You mustn't say a word, Mrs. Muir. I'm glad to finally meet you too. And to answer your question, Candy and I were just talking about this magnificent portrait of Captain Gregg. Please, don't get angry with your daughter because it was I who wanted to see this wonderful painting." Susan tried to lie as skillfully as possible so as not to get into danger letting something out about her actual motive.

Carolyn didn't believe a single word. She knew there was something in this woman's eyes that told her she wasn't telling the whole truth. Daniel, in the background, enjoyed very much the whole verbal battle of words between the three ladies. Amused, he wondered how long it would last till the whole matter would get out of hand. Carolyn, who was facing him, threw him a look which would have killed him if he wasn't already dead.

To make the chaos completely Jonathan also burst into the room. "Oh sorry, I had no idea we had a guest. Hey Ms Leevey, I thought I would...." but here he stopped because his sister had shot him a very warning glance.

In the moment, when the whole situation really threatened to get out of hand, Martha called the family for dinner.

"Well, I think it's high time for me to leave. Candy, Jonathan, Mrs. Muir, thank you for your hospitality. And Mrs. Muir, maybe later we can have a nice chat with each other and I'll tell you all about my life, alright?" Susan said in a very diplomatic voice.

"That would be nice, Ms Leevey." Carolyn finally said.

The days passed and Susan finished the painting before Thanksgiving. Now the portrait was hidden in the attic of Gull Cottage until Carolyn's birthday. Daniel had made sure that she wouldn't come up here for awhile, but he hadn't count on her curiosity. The night before her birthday, he caught her creeping up to the attic, and just in time he prevented her finding the wrapped painting. "My dear, may I ask what you are doing up here this time of night?"

Carolyn jumped at the suddenness of Daniel's voice. "Oh Captain, you scared me to death."

"Very funny, my dear. If I had really scared you to death, you would have fainted." he said very smugly.

"Ha, very funny too. Well, you caught me. What now?" she said with guilt in her voice and she continued "Alright, I'll admit I was curious to know what the children and you are trying to hide from me. Please, I'm ready for any punishment from you."

He wanted to gave her one but couldn't do it because he couldn't resist her lovely smile. But he knew she had earned a lesson and he gave her one. Not prepared for what was going to happen, Carolyn was suddenly swept by a miracle into his strong arms and kissed. Carolyn was so surprised by his kiss that she could barely breathe. Then he let her go.

"Sorry, Carolyn but I couldn't resist doing it. I don't know what came over me."

"Oh Daniel, don't be sorry for kissing me. That was the best punishment I ever got." His fiery surprise kiss had taken her mind away from her big curiosity.

The next morning, when she woke up, the remembrance of last night was back. Had it all been a dream again or had Daniel really kissed her? She tried to analyze what had really happened last night. 'Think' Oh yes, she had been sneaking again and the captain had caught her. And she had said something stupid like: 'You scared me to death' and he had answered: 'Very funny.' Had she really said she was ready for any kind of punishment from him? Oh yes, she had. And then the miracle happened: she was swept into his arms and he had kissed her. And she hadn't struggled in defense. Now she only had to find out if she still could touch him. She had to find out. Getting out of bed and grabbing her clothes, she headed for the bathroom.

When she came into the kitchen, she was greeted by Martha, her children and Daniel. All four called at the same time, "Good morning. And a very Happy Birthday."

"Thank you and good morning to all of you too." and she sat down at the table.

After the delicious breakfast, Candy suddenly said. "Mom, please follow us into the living room. Jonathan and I have a very special birthday present for you. We can't present it here to you because it's too big."

"Big?" Carolyn said, very much surprised. She looked with a questioning face at the captain because she was sure he knew what the children's surprise was.

"Please don't look at me, my dear. I can't tell you what the children have done. Please, simply follow them and you will know what your present is."

"Mhm!" Curious, she made her way with the rest of the family to the living room.

They stopped before the closed door and Jonathan said. "Mom, before we enter the room, please close your eyes and don't peek."

"I won't." Closing her eyes, she waited for the surprise. 

Candy took her mother by the hand and Jonathan opened the door. All five walked in. They were hardly in the room when Candy said, "You can open your eyes, Mom."

Opening her eyes, Carolyn was taken aback when finally looking at a big portrait of her children and Daniel behind them. "Oh children, that's so beautiful, the greatest present I ever got. Thank you so much.." Turning around, she faced Daniel who was standing behind her. She was sure the children couldn't have had it made without his help and his permission. Oh, how she loved her children and especially him! This was the best birthday she had ever had. All her fears vanished when finally looking again at the lovely idyll of that wonderful painting.  



End file.
